1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispersion and an emulsification of suspensions containing fine solid raw materials in food, chemical products, medical products, various resins and also of suspension containing fibrous cellulose in paper manufacturing field. The present invention relates to a fine division of raw materials, such as crushing cell membranes of fungi of coliform bacillus and yeast cells contained in liquid. The present invention provides a high efficiency of dispersion and emulsification of solids in the suspensions, and a high efficiency crushing of the cell membranes. The present invention has a high process capacity and a possibility for automation. In the present invention, valves are not damaged so that a maintenance and control become easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional high pressure homogenizing apparatus in the paper manufacturing field (JP,S60-19921,A), a suspension containing fibrous cellulose is passed through a small orifice with a high pressure and the fibrous cellulose is finely divided.
The conventional apparatus employs a reciprocating movement of a piston in a cylinder with a motor to flow the suspension of the fibrous cellulose through the small orifice with high pressure. Since the fibrous cellulose is viscous, the conventional apparatus can not flow the fibrous cellulose quickly through the orifice, causing a low productivity of fine division.
Furthermore, the fibrous cellulose sticks to an inlet and outlet valve seats of the piston, causing a trouble in an open and close of the valve, a leakage of the raw material under the high pressure, and accordingly the low productivity.
Since the conventional apparatus is operated under high pressure, the piston and the inlet and outlet valves wear rapidly and are damaged easily. For this reason, the maintenance and control of the apparatus is required and cause an increasing cost.